Dark Mercury
Dark Sailor Mercury'' (October 22, 2274- )'' is briefly Reborn a second time by Reploid Devest Rivera who was getting sick and tired of Dark Len all the time and used the power of Orla which separated Sailor Mercury from her Dark Side and becomes Dark Mercury. This form first appears after An Argument between Devest and Dark Len as Devest unfortunately lost memory of creating her and forgot who she was. Her sailor fuku has black tulle and lace on the back bow and sleeves, and tribal designs appear on her tiara and boots. She also gains a chain with a black charm on it around her waist. However it was also mentioned that in the Early 1990's Sailor Mercury A.K.A Amy Mizuno might of had feelings for him on the count of her reacting with fright when ever Devest dose something Stupid, the Situation is still Unknown. Birth In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Ami is briefly taken over by the power of the Dark Kingdom and becomes Dark Mercury. This form first appears in Act 21, as a servant of Kunzite. Her sailor fuku has black tulle and lace on the back bow and sleeves, and tribal designs appear on her tiara and boots. She also gains a chain with a black charm on it around her waist. Her transformation phrase is Dark Power! Make-up! and is said in a much darker tone. She wields a sword fashioned from an icicle, which she creates herself the first time her transformation is displayed. In promotional photos prior to her premiere, she was shown with a different sword, which seemed to have strings on it like a harp or violin; the latter seems more likely, as she is also seen holding a bow. This bow was redecorated and given to Zoisite for use as a sword. Dark Mercury is created when Kunzite manages to kidnap Ami in a moment of vulnerability while the other Senshi are busy. He exposes her directly to the power of Queen Metaria, causing drastic personality changes as well as the alterations to her uniform. She is self-confident to the point of egotism, and continues to attend school in civilian form, mainly to antagonize Usagi by brainwashing all of her former friends. Dressing predominantly in black, evil-Ami tends to move about slowly and dramatically, and when confronting the Senshi gives a sense of sadistic glee. Dark Mercury has no intention of being a follower to anyone, and is always trying to pursue her own agenda, which is to kill her friends and become as strong as possible.28 She shows blatant disrespect to Kunzite and the other Shitennou, even to Queen Beryl, perhaps because, unlike even the Shitennou, she had been directly exposed to Metaria's power during her conversion, as opposed to having Queen Beryl or another intermediary filtering it. Despite these alterations, certain aspects of the real Ami still remain. She still wants to do well in school, and wants friends, hence the brainwashing of her classmates. She seems to retain a sense of sympathy, which is evident when she repairs Nephrite's cape for him, stating that she does not like to see him alone.29 Defeat Periodically, Sailor Moon attempts to heal her friend with the power of the Silver Crystal. Mercury is always snatched away before this can be completed, but it has some effect, ultimately resulting in her recovery. In Act 28, the catalyst for her finally returning to normal is when, having defeated Sailor Moon in battle, the sight of her injured friend causes her to realize she cares about Usagi, and to remember who she really is. After being healed, she has no memories of what happened while she was Dark Mercury. This haunts her, as she becomes terrified of what she may have done to her friends while not in control. Rebirth Dark Sailor Mercury is briefly Reborn a second time by Reploid Devest Rivera who was getting sick and tired of Dark Len all the time and used the Power of Orla which separated Sailor Mercury from her Dark Side and becomes Dark Mercury. This form first appears after An Argument between Devest and Dark Len as Devest unfortunately lost memory of creating her and forgot who she was. Dark Mercury was assigned to be a spy for the Rivera Federation R.7 who would go into Earth Strongholds in order to gather plans for Earth Attack on the Rivera Federation Lines just west of the Siege Front. Reploid Devest Rivera 2 Weeks after Her reawakening, and after Reploid Devest Rivera forgot all about it and who she was Dark Mercury the week after her reawakening harbored a huge crush on him and showed a lot of sighs of Love by abusing him secretly as any girl would when hey have a crush on a guy, such as sending Reploid on oil supply pouring right back in his can or shooting it in his face. the Week after Dark Mercury followed Reploid to the Riverain Abandoned Western Town Of Sorgara In her Mercury Everest Ice Jet that she constructed with her own powers. She actually won a duel with Reploid in which forced the 2 into marriage. REPLOID: What are you Doing all the way out here? You Looking for me or something? DARK MERCURY: Yep, Thought You can forget who I am or how you Re borne me huh? Draw you Dirty old Water Machine. As reploid Reached for his Swords he sorta forgot that they were never powered for a hot region and was for the first time in existence his two swords were considered completely Useless. REPLOID: *Notices Swords Are Useless* Uh Oh... DARK MERCURY: *Chuckles* Hm hm hm... You're Mine... REPLOID: AAAGGGHHH!!!! With a strong blast of Ice from here Icicle Sword Reploid ended up frozen with an Ice attack so strong that not even Reploid himself can not get out of. After the Duel Dark Mercury's dream of Marriage was a success. Even though Reploid does not know how it happened Dark Mercury blocks any memory he has from the Duel but makes him remember that he is married to her and only her. This soon later led to a huge Rivalry With Dark Len Leviathan and even the Real Len Leviathan who would sometimes brain wash Repliod Into going out with her instead of staying With Dark Mercury. As for the Real Len Leviathan she some how found out Reploid's Weakness and dueled him her self at Sorgara and won for the first time in her life seeking Marriage too, but made sure to block Reploid's memory of that so that Dark Mercury will no longer find out. Return To Sailor Moon Rivera Federation War Rivera War On Terror Death Rivera Aftermath